I Knew You Were Trouble
by L0v3lyL10n
Summary: Lacey always felt that there was something missing. She craved adventure and when she finds herself falling into not only a new location but also a new time period, she is in for the adventure of a lifetime. Will she figure out why she was sent there? And looking into those unnerving blue eyes, will she be able to complete the task that she was given? Rated T for now


_"He'll be alright." Murmured Ginny. _

_Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the scar on his forehead. _

*bell rings*

"Okay Class, free time is over, time for lunch!"

_"I know he will." _

"Lace, you coming?"

_The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well. _

"Lacey!" A finger snapped between her face and the Deathly Hallows book that Lacey was reading. "Class is over. Let's go to lunch."

Lacey looked up vacantly from the book to see that Madison and herself were the only two people left in the classroom.

"Oh, sorry." She smiled up at her friend and shoved the book into her backpack. "Lets go then"

As the two girls walked down the hallway, Madison filled Lacey in on the latest gossip but Lacey's mind was elsewhere. It was at Hogwarts, to be exact. All that pain and suffering caused by one messed up person. What the hell made Voldemort so twisted that he would do something like that? I mean, it made a good plot line for a book, but really, is it worth ruining millions of innocent lives just because you enjoy seeing people miserable and want to have full control?

She always did this, getting too attached to books and feeling miserable because she couldn't have the life of the people in them. Why wasn't she a wizard? Why couldn't she go to Hogwarts? Why did Hogwarts have to be fake?

Lacey hated herself for feeling like this. She just couldn't except that things like Hogwarts, Demi-gods and Narnia weren't real. She was always looking for something more. Something out of the ordinary, why wasn't reality just not good enough for her?

"….And they actually went all the way. Can you believe it?" Lacey had just checked back into the conversation. "She always said that she would wait until at least junior year."

"Wait, who?" Lacey asked, having missed the entire first part of the conversation.

"Stacy!" Madison replied, bewildered. "Weren't you listening?"

"Ohmygod, Stacy!" Abbey Marcus shrieked as the two of them sat down at their normal lunch seats "I just heard the news! No wonder she stayed home sick today, that little whore couldn't bare to show her face after what she did."

"Give her a break, Abbey." Lacey's boyfriend, Paul, chimed in from her right.

Abbey smirked. "Oh Paul, you probably admire with what she did, waiting for Lacey to follow in her footsteps and give you what you really want?" She teased.

Lacey's cheeks flushed but Paul kissed them for support. "No, I'm not like that. And I'm just trying to tell you to mind your own business."

Abbey rolled her eyes then carried on a conversation with her best friend Jenna who was sitting next to her.

Lacey's knew that Paul was a good guy, but she honestly didn't feel anything for him. They had been friends for years before he asked her out and she didn't want to say no to ruin their friendship, but she just didn't see him that way.

Paul grabbed her hand under the table. "Don't listen to her Lacey, you know I would never pressure you into anything you didn't want to do."

"I know." Lacey said absentmindedly. Although she was secretly wishing that he would pressure her into it. That would at least make him a bit more exciting.

"Good." He pecked her lips then went back to eating his slice of pizza.

Lacey chuckled under her breath then slid out of her seat to go wait in line to buy her lunch.

She really didn't understand why she was considered popular. All of her friends gossiped about boys and clothes 24/7. And Lacey liked it most of the time, but she just didn't see herself as one of the beautiful and superficial girls who could be like that. She was a nerd for godsake. Or at least that was how she saw herself. She guessed it her looks that got her into this group of people.

Lacey was tall and tan with an athletic body shape but she wasn't flat chested like most athletic body types, she had annoyingly big Cs hanging off of her chest. Her wavy hair was a golden blond color from putting sun in in it during the summer. But most people were drawn to her face. Her eyes practically glowed green and held a mischievous glint in them and her lips were full to just the right size.

Or thats how other people saw her at least. Lacey knew she was pretty, but she also saw the flaws. How her nose was a bit too round at the tip and her shoulders just a bit too broad. And she wasn't even that good at talking to people. She mumbled a bit and always turned red when she was embarrassed. She was shy until she felt comfortable, then she got a little bit too crazy and could talk forever. Lacey always liked being around people but she had always secretly felt as if she didn't fit in anywhere. But even though she liked things like books and enjoyed talking to people who were considered "nerds", she was still popular for some reason; and was very thankful for that even though it she always wished that she was somewhere else.

"Lacey" she head a voice whisper behind her.

Lacey turned around but no one was there, she was in the back of the line.

"Lacey" the trace of a voice whispered from the distance. It seemed to be coming from somewhere outside of the Cafeteria, but that seemed impossible.

She walked away from the line and out the Cafeteria doors. The presence of the voice felt stronger here.

"Lacey" it whispered again near her right ear.

She turned and was taken aback to see the trace of a door on the usually solid wall to her right.

Lacey examined the door, hovering her hand about an inch away from it. She was about to reach out and touch it when a little voice in her head warned her not to.

She could feel some kind of powerful force through that door. Something more powerful than she have ever felt before and it scared her. But Lacey was always looking for adventure. Nothing seemed to be enough for her, that is why she turned to books.

Lacey took a deep breath and pressed both her hands to the door.

"Ahhhhhhhh" She yelled as she fell through the doorway, which happened to completely disappear as she made contact with it.

She fell into a darkness which seemed to be never-ending. Her stomach had completely dropped and she had never felt this scared in her life. Even the time when she had almost been arrested for stealing a bike from target seemed less scary then this.

Lacey braced herself for a hard fall on the ground and when it finally came, she blacked out like a light.

The next time Lacey opened her eyes, she was in a place that she knew she had never been, but seemed unnervingly familiar.

"Oh good, you are up."

Lacey's eyes widened as she saw the lady to her right wearing a hideous floor length maroon dress with a white apron over it and a funny white hat over short mousey brown hair

She would have laughed if she wasn't so afraid. The last thing she remembered was falling through a doorway into darkness then hitting the ground.

"Where am I?" Lacey asked. She looked around at the large room with stone walls and huge stain glass windows that reached from floor to ceiling. All around her were neatly made beds with white sheets. Only two others were occupied apart from her own with kids who looked around her age fast asleep in them.

The strange lady chucked. "You are in the infirmary, my dear. Your arm was broken, but we got that straightened up in a few minutes. It seemed as you had quite the fall."

Lacey looked at her arm, nothing seemed to be wrong with it and it felt fine. "If it was broken, why aren't I in a cast?"

"A cast?" The women who Lacey guessed to be a nurse looked at her quizzically. "What is that, some kind of spell?"

Lacey's heart dropped into her stomach as she was she was trying to put the pieces together.

A SPELL..., HER CLOTHES..., THIS ROOM...

It all felt familiar, not because she had been her before, but because she had read about this place.

"Excuse me." She said to the nurse. "Where am I?" But Lacey already knew the answer.

"Hogwarts, of course." The nurse answered her suspicions.

Lacey knew that she had to be dreaming. She was just about to pinch her arm to wake herself up when she noticed that there was something in her hand. It seemed to be a crumbled up note.

Lacey quickly uncrumbled the note and read;

'You know what to do."

And that was all that was written, nothing else. This note only made Lacey more confused. She definitely did not know what to do.

Lacey shoved the note into the pocket of her jeans and called over to the nurse who had gone to check up on another patient.

"Can I go now?" Lacey asked, feeling restless and nervous now that she had figured out where she was.

The nurse walked over to her, tapping on her elbow. "Does this hurt?" She asked.

She Lacey shook her head. "Not even a little."

"Good." The nurse smiled and wrote something down on her clip board. "What is your name?"

"Lacey Brooks." The nurse wrote another thing down then looked up at her. "Your free to go, Miss Brooks."

Lacey jumped up out of the hospital bed and practically jogged to the door, wanting to see what was waiting outside of it.

"Lacey, where is your uniform?" The nurse asked from behind her.

Lacey had forgotten, Hogwarts had uniforms and people would probably be suspicious if she was in muggle clothes, and that she wasn't a student here, and that she wasn't even a wizard. THIS WOULD BE HARDER THEN SHE THOUGHT.

Lacey turned to face the nurse. "I lost my trunk with all my clothes and school books in it." She said in her most convincing voice; she was a natural liar.

The nurse sighed. "Go to Dumbledore's office down the hallway and to the left, he will figure it all out."

She smiled and waved at the nurse then walked out the hospital doors into the hallways of Hogwarts.

Lacey still felt like she was dreaming, but if she was, she didn't plan on waking up any time soon.

She thought back to the note and took it out of her pocket. Lacey examined it, feeling the normal white notebook paper. The only thing a little bit interesting about the note was the fancy script that the words were written in. They looked very old fashioned and swirly, as if they had been written with a calligraphy pen… or a quill.

But that still wouldn't explain how it ended up in her hand. And Lacey had a feeling that the nurse didn't put it there.

And what the hell did it mean; "you know what to do." She pretty much knew everything EXCEPT what to do. She was alone in a completely different world without anyone to tell her what to do, but Lacey felt happier than she ever been. Her life back home with her friends and family hadn't even crossed her mind. She craved adventure and this was now an adventure of a lifetime. She better make the most of it.

Lacey was now approaching the wooden door on her left that must have been Dumbledore's office. She stood in front of it for quite a while before actually working up the courage to knock on it. But when she finally did, a middle-aged man with half moon glasses and auburn hair was looking down at her.

Lacey was taken aback, this didn't look like the white bearded Dumbledore from the books. Although, it was mentioned that he had auburn hair before it turned white..

"Are you Dumbledore?" She asked as politely as possible.

The man nodded. "And who would you be? I don't recognize you as a student."

"Lacey Brooks" She smiled up at him.

Dumbledore interrupted before she could say anything else. "Well Lacey Brooks, it seems we have a lot to discuss, come in."

Lacey followed Dumbledore into his office which seemed much smaller and much less grand then the one portrayed in the movies. Just a round room with a desk in the middle and shelves covering the walls with books and lot of trinkets that looked out of this world.

Lacey took a seat in the velvet chair placed in front of his desk, as he sat down in a his large wooden office chair.

"So Lacey, where are you from?"

It was hard to look Dumbledore straight in the eye, he had an expression that made it seem as if he could read your mind.

"I'm not going to be able to lie to you, am I?" Lacey asked hesitantly.

Dumbledore's clear blue eyes twinkled behind his glasses as he shook his head. "I seriously doubt it."

Lacey sighed. "I am from America, I don't exactly know how I got here; I fell through some doorway at my school and ended up in the infirmary. Please don't make me leave! This place is everything i've ever wanted." Lacey practically begged.

A crease appeared between Dumbledore's eyebrows. "So you already know about this place?"

Lacey nodded. "There is a whole book series about it. You are in it too, although in the books you are much older-"

"You can't tell me any more about it." Dumbledore interrupted.

Now it was Lacey's turn to crease her eyebrows. "Why not? Don't you want to know?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Lacey, what year is it?"

"Excuse me?"

"What year is it?" Dumbledore repeated.

"Um.. 2013, why?" Lacey shrugged.

A sad half smile played on Dumbledore's lips. "I guessed it right. Your clothes are a dead give away."

"What are you talking about?" Lacey looked down at her loose black shirt, dark wash jeans and riding boots. "Whats wrong with them?"

He chucked a little. "Nothing at all, at least not for your time."

Lacey raised an eyebrow. "My time?"

"You are in the year 1944." Dumbledore finally gave the reason for his words.

Lacey just stared at him, her mouth slightly open in surprise. "So when I fell, I somehow time traveled?" She didn't really know how to handle his words, she didn't feel as if she was in a different time period.

Dumbledore nodded slightly. "And you can't tell anyone anything about the future or you might affect time and change everything."

"Damn, you really are as wise as they make you out to be in the books." Lacey commented.

A laugh was actually let out by Dumbledore which made Lacey blush. "Sorry, habit"

Dumbledore regained his composure."I don't know too much about your time, but here girls act lady like and that includes not using fowl language. You have to get used to it if you are going to fit in here."

"…You're letting me stay?" Lacey asked, trying not to look too excited.

He repressed a chuckle and nodded. "Your case is very odd but I believe you have been sent her for a reason. And we shall not mess with fate.

Remembering the note, Lacey took it out of her pocket and handed it to him. "As long as i'm telling you everything.."

Dumbledore examined the note. "Do you know where you got this? He asked.

Lacey shook her head. "I have no idea. I found it crumbled in my hand when I woke up in the infirmary."

"I see." Dumbledore commented inquisitively. "Is there anything from the books that you remember relating to this date?"

"Nothing I can't think of." Lacey tried to rack her brain. "The books were set in the 1990s."

Dumbledore looked doubtful. "Believe me Lacey, you will probably find out soon why you are here, just keep your eyes and your mind open."

Lacey chuckled. It was nice talking to Dumbledore, she hadn't been lying when she commented on his wisdom.

"There is a problem though," Lacey admitted sadly. "How can I act as if i'm a student here if i'm not even a wizard?"

Dumbledore sat there for a second, thinking, before he rummaged through his top drawer and brought out a dark red wand with a brown wood grip.

"This wand," Dumbledore explained. "Has magic inside of it. You don't need to be a wizard to work it. As long as you don't try any spell too advanced, you should be fine."

Lacey finally let herself accept that this was happening. "Thank you!" She said, taking the wand from Dumbledore.

"What about my classes?" Lacey added.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well what classes do you want to take?" He asked her, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "You are enrolling into Hogwarts in 5th year, you get to pick most of your own classes."

Dumbledore handed Lacey what seemed to be a Hogwarts course catalogue. There were so many different interesting looking classes. "How many can I pick?"

"Six classes for this semester. Choose wisely, you don't want to spend your entire year here working on homework."

He was right. If there was one thing that Lacey really hated in the world, it was homework. She ended up going with Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy.

"Nice choices." Dumbledore commented. "Not too hard but you'll get the full round Hogwarts class experience."

She smiled, then remembered another big part of Hogwarts; the houses.

Lacey had always taken those tests online to see what house she would be sorted into and they always switched between Gryffindor and Slytherin. She honestly didn't mind what house she would be put into, she just wanted to be at Hogwarts.

"Will I be sorted?" Lacey asked

Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly as he took a round golden pocket watch out of his chest pocket. "I had almost forgotten, the 1st year students are already being sorted, we can sort you after them."

Her stomach dropped slowly, "Will everyone be watching?" She asked.

Dumbledore gave her a comforting smile, don't worry about it, you'll be fine." He hopped out of his seat faster than a middle aged man should have been able to. "But I won't be if we don't get there in time."

Dumbledore led Lacey through many ancient and fancy looking corridors before they reached the gigantic doors of the great hall.

Just as they were about to enter, Dumbledore again noticed what she was wearing. "After we figure out your house, i'll get your uniform to you and your books too. They will all be in your dorm room by tonight.

Lacey could only nod. Her hands were shaking slightly at the thought of everybody watching her the moment she stepped into the room. She had a feeling that she was going to stick out like a sore thumb.

Even though she was nervous, she had been in these types of situations before and knew exactly how to act. Plastering a small half smile onto her face as though she had secret, Lacey stood up a little bit straighter and refused to let people see how scared she really was.

As the Great Hall doors opened, the room grew noticeably quiet. Most heads turned to the back of the room and Lacey saw a sea of teenagers spread out among four long tables.

The quiet only lasted for about three seconds before the room broke out into whispers. Guys nudging each other and raising their eyebrows, girls shooting dirty glares.

Among the conversations Lacey caught bits like this..

"-is she a student? We've never had a transfer before!?"

"-bloody hell what is that girl wearing?"

"-Damn. I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that."

…And so on.

But Lacey held her head high and walked next to Dumbledore to the front of the room where the professor's and staff's table was placed and the stool with the hat on it that would choose her fate at this school.

Dumbledore led her up to the stool and had her sit down, but before he put the hat on her head, he turn around to address the crowd.

"Hogwarts, I am pleased to inform you all that we have our first transfer student joining us here from America. I present to you Lacey Brooks. She will be transferring into her 5th year and I expect all of you to welcome her into our Hogwarts family."

Immediately the room broke out into whispers again but Lacey couldn't hear anything because she now had a giant black hat placed over her head.

..and then it started to talk.

"Well hello there, transfer student." The voice felt as though it was inside her head even though it wasn't her own. The sarcasm in its voice was unmistakable.

Lacey tried to sigh in her head but that didn't work so well. "Okay hat, I know that you can see everything so you obviously know that I don't belong here, but-"

"Oh contraire." The hat interrupted. "You are right about me seeing into your mind but I also know that you are exactly where you are supposed to be."

"Can you tell me why i'm here then? Because I have no idea!" Lacey begged, but the hat only laughed.

"That you have to figure out for yourself. But I will put you in the house that will help you figure it out."

Lacey paused, waiting for the hat to choose her destiny..

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted out loud and polite applause filled the room.

The moment that Dumbledore took off the hat, Lacey jumped off the stool and scanned the Gryffindor table for a safe place to sit.

She didn't see any particularly welcoming faces and the ones that she did see, weren't people that she would want to associate herself with.

But Dumbledore motioned for her to go find a seat so she had to make a decision quick. She walked about halfway down the length of table before she heard a girl's voice.

"You look uncomfortable." A shorter girl with long dark hair gave her a sympathetic look.

Lacey chuckled softy. "Is it that obvious?"

The girl smiled and wrinkled her nose. "Not really, you're pretty good at hiding it, i've just been in similar situations." She motioned for me to sit down next to her.

Lacey thanked her and slid down next her on the bench.

"I'm Beth Lyons." The girl said. "My real names Elizabeth, but nobody calls me that."

Lacey smiled. "Lacey, but you probably already knew that."

"Did it hurt?" A boy across the table with shaggy light brown hair and a mischievous glint in his eyes interrupted the girls.

Lacey raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven." He finished, a smug half smile played onto his lips.

Lacey smiled. "I don't know, did it hurt when you clawed your way up from hell?" She put as much sweet sarcasm into her voice as she could.

The boys smug smile turned into one of admiration. "Well done, new girl, you're feisty, I like that."

Beth laughed from Lacey's side. "You'll have to excuse Gabe, my brother can be a pain in the ass."

She looked back and forth between the two siblings who looked nothing a like. "You guys are related?"

"Twins, actually." The boy with curly hair spoke up from next to Gabe. "Don't let their looks fool you, they are definitely from the same parents."

Beth tried to look offended. "Excuse me, Ethan." She said to the boy. "But I am nothing like my brother."

Ethan burst out laughing and everyone soon followed. And Lacey couldn't help herself, she laughed too. This group of people actually felt real to her. More real than those popular people at her school or even the nerds. She felt completely comfortable.

The Great Feast past and soon everyone was being dismissed back to their dorm rooms.

Lacey and Beth slid out from the bench. "I actually think that you are going to be in my dorm." Beth smiled. "A girl from last year left and we have an extra space in our room."

This made Lacey feel even better. Not only has she made a friend, but she was lucky enough to get to room with her.

When they got into the hallway Gabe squeezed between Beth and Lacey, putting one arm around each of them.

"Okay, new girl." He gave that mischievous smile, except this time it was right up against her face. "Meet your new tour guide. Anything you want to know about Hogwarts, i'm your guy."

Beth wiggled out from under his arm. "Since when do you know anything about Hogwarts?"

Gabe's face turned to one of mock hurt and he put his hand over his heart. "That hurts, sis. I happen to know very much about this school."

Ethan and Beth both scoffed but Gabe shook is head. "Fine. I'll prove it to you." He stopped walking. "Were taking a shortcut to the common rooms."

Beth rolled her eyes but Gabe dragged them along the opposite way than the crowd was going.

He led the four of them through many corridors which seemed to be the long way around instead of a shortcut.

"Do you even know where your going?" Ethan asked after a while.

Gabe smirked, but didn't look too confident. "Of course I do… kinda."

Lacey chucked. "Well that sounds reassuring."

Gabe shot her a determined look. "I can find my way out of this, see we just turn here."

The Gryffindor common room was not around the corner. Instead, three boys around Lacey's age were talking in the hallway

When the four of them turned the corner, the boys stopped talking a looked at them and Lacey's breath momentarily caught in her throat.

She locked eyes with the boy in the middle whose lips wore a half smile which faded as he looked at her. His eyes were strikingly dark blue and seemed to size her up with a mixture of cautiousness and burning curiosity.

Lacey had never seen anyone like this before, at least not the guys her age.

His pitch black hair was parted and swept to the side with effortless sophistication that made you wonder if he just rolled out of bed like that or if he did it himself. The handsome boy leaned casually against the wall with one foot up behind him as if the three of them were having a normal conversation. Except for the fact that the mood of the boys looked intense, everything about this guy seemed intense.

"Hello Riddle." Gabe's voice seemed to darken a bit.

The boy in the middle looked from from Lacey to Gabe, nodding to him slightly. "Lyons. Always a pleasure."

Gabe scoffed sarcastically "Likewise."

The boy whose last name seemed to be Riddle cracked a small, sarcastic smile.

"What are you doing here, Tom?" Ethan asked him.

The handsome boy raised an eyebrow but it was the blonde haired boy next to him who answered. "We could ask you the same question, Wood."

Lacey wondered why everyone called each other by their last names here. She laughed quietly, forgetting that everyone around her looked hostile to each other.

The blonde boy raised his eyebrows at Lacey. "Whats so funny?" Everyone turned to look at Lacey.

She blushed and chuckled. "Oh, nothing. But we should really get going to the common rooms." she grabbed Beth's arm and started walking, Gabe and Ethan following, glaring at the three boys.

Lacey turned to look at the guys one more time and found the Riddle boy watching her. They locked eyes again and a shiver ran down her spine. Something was definitely unnerving about that boy..

His eyes now held a mix of emotions that she couldn't decipher. Lacey was usually good at reading people, but she couldn't get a read on this guy.

"Handsome, isn't he?" Beth whispered from her side which made Lacey jump and break eye contact with him.

Beth shook her head. "Don't let his looks get to you, there is something strange about that boy."

Lacey nodded her head, agreeing. "Who is he?"

"Thats Tom "Riddle." Beth informed her and the name sounded familiar, but she wasn't sure from where. "No one really knows TOO much his history but I know that he grew up in an orphanage. He was put into Slytherin and for some reason, everyone in that house is like obsessed with him. They always follow him around. Girls fawn over him for.. obvious reasons, but I don't think he's been with a girl longer than three days. There is something about Tom that makes me nervous though.."

Lacey took that in. She could see why girls fawned over him, the guy was gorgeous, but like Beth said, there was something off about him, she could that with a first glance.

Gabe and Ethan seemed to have cooled off from the encounter, they looked like themselves again.

"Also, something happened between Gabe and Tom." Beth kept her voice low so the guys would't hear them.

Lacey raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"I'm not sure, exactly." Beth admitted. "He wouldn't tell me. And every time I bring it up, he just shuts me out and won't talk about it."

"AH HA!" Gabe exclaimed as the four of them turned another corner which brought them to many sets of staircases that would lead them up to the common room.

"Wow" Lacey looked up at the stairs which had been described in the book to move from floor to floor. The sight was indescribable, she had never witnessed real magic before and the experience was breathtaking.

They stepped onto a staircase and it moved, turning to reach a different floor. With Ethan in the lead, the four of them walked up the stairs and onto a landing which had a wall covered in portraits on it. In the middle of the portraits was one tall rectangular portrait of a very fat lady in a pink dress and a ornately decorated headdress. The infamous fat lady was gazing deeply into a handheld mirror so she didn't notice the four students.

"Dragon Egg." Ethan spoke the password to the fat lady who looked up from her mirror long enough to flash the kids a smile then swing her portrait open, creating a doorway for them to go through.

"After you," Ethan stood aside and politely let the girls in first then followed in behind with Gabe.

Once inside, Gabe took back is role of tour guide and spread his arms out wide. "This, Lacey, is the Gryffindor Common Room."

He started pointing at things and telling her about them. The dark red walls covered with portraits and gold and red banners of lions, the bookshelves filled with books and trophies and other framed pictures, the long tables with leather chairs which were covered in scrolls, books and empty cups of tea.

In another corner of the room between two large windows that reached from floor to ceiling was a blazing fireplace. Around the fireplace were big comfortable looking chairs and couches occupied by students who were talking and laughing or playing chess the small coffee tables next to the seating.

This place looked so comfortable and homey that Lacey could believe that it had been lived in for centuries.

Gabe pointed to two sets of staircases leading in opposite directions from each other. "-And those lead to the boys and girls dormitories."

"-which I need to show Lacey." Beth interrupted and grabbed Lacey's arm. "We are going to get situated. Good night boys." She led her to the stairs on the right and Lacey looked back and waved good bye to the boys before they climbed up the staircase.

When Beth and Lacey got to the top of the stairs, a doorway led them into a long hallway with many doors. Each door had a golden plaque on it with a grade and a number on it.

The two girls walked down for a while until Beth stopped at a door to the left whose plaque read;

Grade 5

Dorm 10

"This is it" Beth smiled as she opened the door revealing a circular room with five four post beds around a central old fashioned heater. Each bed had velvet red curtains around the posts and a small desk next to it. Four of the beds seemed to have been moved into with trunks at the foot of them and framed pictures on the desks but one of the beds was neat with only two trunks laying on top of it. Lacey guessed that was hers.

She walked over to the neat bed and picked up a note that was sitting on top of one of the trunks.

_These are your uniforms and books for the year. Good Luck. _

_-Albus Dumbledore_

Lacey smiled down at the note then tucked it in the top drawer of her desk. Beth came over and sat down on the bed next to her. "Is that all of you stuff?" She asked.

Lacey nodded. "I lost my original luggage, but Dumbledore got me my uniform and books. What classes are you taking?"

The two girls compared schedules and came to the concussion that they only had two classes together; Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic.

Beth smiled. "At least we have History of Magic together."

"Is that a good thing?" Lacey asked.

"It is the most boring class in the world." Beth justified. "We will be skipping it most of the time."

Lacey let out a laugh. "I'm looking forward to that." She picked her trunks up and put them at the foot of the bed. Even though it was still sort of early, Lacey was tired from the crazy day she had had.

"I'm think i'm gonna pass out now." Lacey told Beth as beth sorted her clothes in her trunk.

"I think thats a good idea." Beth agreed. "The first day at Hogwarts can be a bit overwhelming."

"A bit." Lacey laughed and opened the trunk with her clothes in it. She was looking to see if there was anything she could sleep in when she found a pair of her short blue boxer night shorts and white tank tops from home. How did Dumbledore manage to get clothes from her closet at home?

She went in the bathroom and changed into the clothes but when she came out Beth widened her eyes at them. "Is that what you sleep in?" Beth asked her.

Lacey looked down at her PJs. "Is there something wrong with them?"

Beth laughed. "No, its just, i've never seen a girl show so much skin before. Most people would find it scandalous."

"Oh" Lacey laughed, she forgot that people were so modest in this time period. "Its just how we dress in America. And besides, i'm just sleeping, no one is going to see me anyway."

She nodded her head, agreeing with the idea, while Lacey hopped into bed and closed the red curtains around her. "Night Beth!"

The last thing Lacey saw was Beth's face before the curtains completely surround her bed. She pulled the covers up and closed her eyes. Lacey's mind went on overdrive thinking about what had happened today, it still didn't seem real. She really hoped that she wouldn't wake up back in her bed in 2013. As Lacey drifted off, the last thing that crossed her mind where the unnerving blue eyes of Tom Riddle.


End file.
